Claire
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: Mac meets a homeless 17 year old girl named Claire. For some reason he feels he’s the one who should care for her but Stella worries that he’s only doing it because of the death of his late wife. Mac/Stella friendship, maybe something more later.


Claire

Claire

A/N: This is my first CSI:NY Fanfic and I'd love feedback on it. Thanks xx

Summary: Mac meets a homeless 17 year old girl named Claire. For some reason he feels he's the one who should care for her but Stella worries that he's only doing it because of the death of his late wife. Mac/Stella friendship, maybe something more later.

Chapter One: Rouge

September 11th 2008

7 years he thought as he pushed his way through the crowds gathered for a one minutes silence. He admired those people who in their minds returned to the horrible event 7 years previously. He however, tried his very best to try not to remember it. Mac had found that, over the years, the more he tried to forget and move on, the more it plagued his thoughts.

As he carefully pushed through the crowds of people he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it, knowing who it would be.

Stella.

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve Stella. He hadn't made it easy for her with his attitudes over the years. Amidst his selfishness, he'd forget every now and then that Claire had been Stella's friend too. As he expected, the called ID was indeed Stella, he sighed before reading the text. He marvelled at how she knew when he wanted to be alone. It was his day off so he assumed she would be checking up on him.

_Mac, where are you? You weren't answering your page. I was getting worried about you. Are you ok? Maybe we could go for lunch later…I'll pay! Stel x_

She didn't need to explain why; he knew already what she was talking about. Although sometimes he just wanted to be left alone, he found it comforting to know that Stella would always be there for him. He knew he probably didn't deserve her yet he was thankful that Stella would always be his friend.

Mac sighed a little. He often wondered if there would come a time when he would remarry but he felt like if he moved on, he'd be disrespecting Claire's memory. He decided not to keep Stella waiting and thumbed quickly a response;

_I'm fine, just taking a walk. Hope things are ok at the lab. I can't remember how you persuaded me to take the day off. Lunch would be great. How about Marco's at 1? See you then, Mac x_

As he clicked send he and his cell phone were sent flying when a young girl about 17 with long brown hair and glasses ran straight into him. Tears streaming down her face. Mac was at first, annoyed, but when he saw the girl in tears he felt a sudden urge of sympathy. He retrieved his cell from the sidewalk and helped the young girl up. When on her feet again, she went to run off but Mac grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, slow down are you alright?" Mac grimaced at his question, of course she wasn't alright. She girl straightened up and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. Mac lead her away from the busy side walk and sat next to her on a near by bench.

"You were running pretty fast back there, was someone giving you trouble?" Mac asked dissolving into cop mode.

"There were these guys…after my purse, except I haven't got one. They didn't believe me and asked for something else instead" she said stopping not wanting to continue. Mac handed her a clean tissue from his pocket, she took it gratefully.

"You know, I'm a police officer. I can take you back to NYPD and we can take a statement and try and catch these guys?" Mac offered, the police tone wasn't really having an effect on the young girl so he switched it off to the rare, but comforting, Mac.

"I've been on the streets for 7 years you'd think I'd be used to it by now" She said, still not looking Mac in the eye.

"What's your name?" Mac asked sensitively.

"Claire, my name is Claire" she said her sniffles starting to reside. Mac froze, the name, a lump rose in his throat and began to have doubts about helping this girl but deep down, he got the feeling that he was the only person she had.

"Claire, that's a nice name, I used to know someone called Claire" Mac tried to be comforting but shuddered at the word _used. _

"My parents were killed in the 9/11 attacks. I went through a few foster homes but now a days they all want cute little babies, not preadolescent 12 year olds" Mac shook his head in disgust.

"and the system just left you on the streets?" he asked in disbelief. Claire nodded. Silence fell over the pair and Mac spoke up.

"My Wife Claire, she died in the 9/11 attack too" Mac said feeling his heart break. Claire looked at him for the first time.

"I'm sorry" Claire said.

"It was a horrible day; I remember it like it was yesterday, I was at school when it happened. I remembered the principle coming into my class and looking at me with those eyes…then I knew straight away. They said I didn't really understand but I did. They looked at me as if I was dead as well" Claire faded out on the memory and Mac remembered his own experience, keeping it to himself. He looked at his watch.

"Claire, are you hungry? When did you last eat?" Mac asked,

"Erm, can I decline that answer because you may have authority to arrest me if I tell you" Claire said turning red.

"I'll take that as a yes…I'm meeting my friend at Marco's, you know, the new place on east 22nd?" Mac asked, Claire looked at him blankly.

"I don't have any money" she said. Mac shrugged.

"Don't worry" he smiled

"Lunch is on my friend" he said. Claire frowned,

"Yes, but I assume she's only expecting you for lunch not me as well" Claire tried to argue but Mac was not going to let this girl go back into the mean streets of the Big Apple in this vulnerable state. He didn't know what it was about her. He just felt he had a duty to look after this girl and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Stella won't mind, she'll help me catch those guys who were chasing you" he said starting to walk away from the bench. She got up but stayed where she was for a few seconds before catching up with him. Casually slipping her arm through his she turned to him and said

"You never told me your name" she said,

"Mac" he replied. This was always how he'd imagined having a teenage daughter but unfortunately fate had allowed him no such experience.

"You know what Mac? I'm glad I met you"

A/N So? What did you think?


End file.
